dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow
, "Initiation"}} Green Arrow was a superhero recruited into the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion largely as the team's political conscience. History After selling his company for three billion dollars,Idem, "The Cat and the Canary" Oliver "Ollie" Queen became a full time vigilante. He learned to master the bow, dressed himself as Robin Hood, developed an arsenal of trick arrows with various functions, and dubbed himself Green Arrow. Like Batman, he also took in and trained a younger protege' named Roy Harper, who would be known as Speedy. Justice League roll call Green Arrow was summoned to enlist in the new expanded Justice League. However, as he failed to reply, John Stewart showed up when he was thwarting a grocery store robbery and teleported him into the JL Watchtower. There, Green Arrow saw the assembled superheroes, but he was still skeptical about joining such an organization. His main concern was helping the underprivileged in society which, according to him, tended to be forgotten by heroes whose main goal is fighting even bigger threats. Batman attempted to persuade him to be the team's conscience, but Green Arrow remained unconvinced. Not wanting to be teleported again, Arrow insisted on going with Lantern, Supergirl, and Captain Atom, so that they could drop him off at home following a mission. , "Initiation" Arrow was involuntarily dragged into a mission to investigate a radioactive accident in Chong-Mai, and unsatisfied with the League's passivity, he set off to track the root of the problem on his own. He came upon a gigantic flaming creature that blazed everything that crossed its path. Green Arrow attempted to repel it with his explosive arrows, but all in vain. Upon Captain Atom's failure to shut down the behemoth's reactor, Green Arrow attached a containment rod to an arrow, and hit the target with great dexterity. Subsequently, Green Arrow decided to join the League, in part to keep them honest, but also due to a sudden infatuation with Black Canary. Acquaintances Following the mission in North Korea, Green Arrow befriended Supergirl, and the two started to hang out. As a result, Green Arrow assisted Kara in unraveling the mystery behind her eerie dreams.Idem, "Fearful Symmetry" Some time later, Black Canary sought his help with a secret mission. Green Arrow was reluctant at first, but eventually accepted, if only to get to know Canary. They broke into the Meta-Brawl fight arena to bail Wildcat out, but they failed to convince him. After Black Canary proposed to defeat Wildcat in the arena, in exchange for his freedom, Green Arrow knocked her out with a gas arrow and took her place to fight Wildcat. Green Arrow taunted and provoked Wildcat into beating him to a pulp. Right about when Wildcat delivered the coup de grâce, Green Arrow staged his death by using a metabolic stunner on himself. This maneuver not only caused Wildcat to relinquish the arena, but it also won him Black Canary's affection. Arrow and Canary became an item from that point on. Political views During the Project Cadmus affair, Green Arrow's place as the team's conscience proved invaluable in preventing the League from succumbing to the same kind of violent temptation that created the tyrannical Justice Lords. When Superman was resolute to bring down Cadmus by force, Green Arrow advocated a more diplomatic approach. As one of the few non-powered heroes, and with strong left-wing convictions aided by an eloquent sophistication, Green Arrow rationalized the existence of Cadmus as a necessary means for the government to protect the people in case the League went rogue. This perspective was pivotal to dissuade the heroes from taking a more drastic course of action, which could lead to war with the government and likely the world.Idem, "Flashpoint" When Superman announced the disbandment of the Justice League, Green Arrow acted once again as the voice of the people ― coming full circle with Batman's original intentions for him ― and stepped up, declaring how the world needed them. Now he understood their purpose, and the good they could do for the people. He refused to quit and asserted that the League would go on with or without its charter members, which was enough for Superman to reconsider. Later adventures Green Arrow carried on as an active member of the Justice League. He was part of the team that prevented the Legion of Doom from stealing the Viking ship. In this mission, he single-handedly broke into their submersible and released the towed ship.Idem, "To Another Shore" Green Arrow later attended a commemorative parade in Metropolis in Superman's place, alongside Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E., Vigilante, and Shining Knight. When an empowered Wade Eiling crashed into the parade and engaged the heroes, Green Arrow faced him with all his might, spending all his arsenal of trick arrows. He called Mr. Terrific for backup and got the Crimson Avenger and Speedy, his old sidekick. Green Arrow and Speedy seemed to have some unresolved issues, but given the circumstances, they postponed their squabble and combined their last resort, two quantum arrows, to unleash a concussion blast. However, their effort was ineffective in the face of Eiling's superior strength.Idem, "Patriot Act" Green Arrow maintained a fatherly relationship with Supergirl. She would often hang out with him and Black Canary — something that Arrow brought to Superman's attention, as he noted that the Man of Steel was neglecting his foster cousin. On her 21st birthday, Supergirl, Arrow and Lantern were abducted by Brainiac 5 to the 30th century. The last standing members of the Legion of Super-Heroes needed help to defeat the Fatal Five and free the mind-controlled heroes. After they succeeded, Green Arrow was made an honorary member of the Legion and went back to his time — without Supergirl. In the present, he assured Superman that Kara knew how proud he was of her.Idem, "Far From Home" During Darkseid's last invasion of Earth, Green Arrow and Black Canary fought side-by-side against the invading forces in Rome.Idem, "Destroyer" Equipment Green Arrow possessed an arsenal of trick arrows that include, but are not limited to: * Bolo ArrowsIdem, "Double Date" * A Boxing Glove Arrow * A Buzz-saw Arrow * Electroshock ArrowsIdem, "Dark Heart" * Explosive Arrows * Grappling Hook Arrows * A Handcuff Arrow * Impact Arrows * Knockout Gas Arrows * A Metabolic Stunner Arrow * A Net Arrow * One Quantum Arrow (to be paired with Speedy's twin arrow) * A Smoke Arrow * Future Tech Arrows See also * The Seven Soldiers of Victory Appearances * "Initiation" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "Dark Heart" * "The Cat and the Canary" * "Double Date" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Patriot Act" * "Far From Home" * "Destroyer" Footnotes External links * * * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow fandom history Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in archery Category:Justice League members Category:Individuals proficient in martial arts